Perfect
by KaedeTetsu
Summary: En todo el tiempo en el que Viktor ha estado con Yuuri, las cosas que aprende y descubre a su lado son cada vez más grandes y hermosas. El japonés siempre lograba conmoverlo con pequeños detalles, ahora él quería lograr lo mismo.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Yuri! On Ice_ no me pertenecen, son propiedad del estudio MAPPA y sus creadoras, Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsurou Kubo.

* * *

 **Perfect**

* * *

Yuuri era un ángel.

Era inevitable que aquel pensamiento lograra colarse por la mente de Viktor cada vez que lo veía dormir con tal expresión de tranquilidad, brillando su suave piel gracias a los rayos de sol que restaban de la tarde.

Los dedos del ruso remarcaron desde la frente hacia el mentón ajeno, mirando como el japonés arrugaba adorablemente el entrecejo ante la sensación de su tacto, teniendo como consecuencia una leve risa por parte de Viktor. Mirándolo con devoción por breves segundos, el mayor se acercó a una de las mejillas contrarias para besarla con dulzura.

Yuuri era un ángel que había volteado para mirarlo y enseñarle a volar.

Con sumo cuidado, el de ojos azules se retiró de la habitación para dejar dormir a su pareja un poco más de tiempo, ya que, al ser su día libre, tomaron la mañana y parte de la tarde para recorrer la ciudad, quedando el nipón completamente agotado, a diferencia de Viktor que parecía totalmente fresco y lleno de energía.

Sirviéndose una taza de café, el de hebras plateadas se dirigió al pequeño balcón que tenía su hogar, apreciando la serenidad que traía consigo la noche, siendo consciente de la paz interna que sentía después de un emocionante día entero al lado de la persona que ama. El ruso rió después de darle un sorbo a su bebida, pensando en cómo hace apenas un par de horas era igual a un niño pequeño, yendo de aquí para allá con el japonés, y ahora, era un ser en completa calma.

Era curioso.

A veces no entendía cómo era posible albergar emociones tan contrarias dentro suyo, ya que, cuando estaba con Yuuri, era el hombre más animado y emocionado del mundo, llenándolo de besos, abrazos, de millones de cosas por hacer, y, al mismo tiempo, tomaba su mano para entrelazar ambas, sintiendo casi automáticamente como toda la tranquilidad del mundo recorría cada punto de su cuerpo. Existían ocasiones excepcionales, donde uno se sentaba al lado del otro y se miraban, ahí el ruso podía distinguir perfectamente su mirada perdidamente enamorada reflejada sobre las pupilas contrarias, detallando también la expresión tranquila del nipón, sintiendo todo ese cariño que le profesaba; entonces los dos sonreían sin remedio, sabiendo mutuamente lo profundamente enamorados que estaban el uno del otro, sintiendo emerger unas ganas inmensas de llorar de felicidad.

Tal vez así era el amor, tener la certeza de que la persona que amas es tu hogar, donde puedes reír sin reparo y cerrar los ojos para descansar. Viktor era un ser totalmente errático al lado de Yuuri, había remolinos voraces y suaves ráfagas de viento al mismo tiempo dentro de él.

Era un desastre, un desastre totalmente hermoso.

Riendo, el ruso se dirigió a la cocina para iniciar un pequeño plan que se le había ocurrido al pisar el balcón. A mitad de los preparativos, el mayor se detuvo al ver un portarretratos que resguardaba una fotografía, aquella donde estaban uno frente al otro dentro del vagón de un tren; junto a ese recuerdo, estaba otra, donde recién casados besaba la mejilla de Yuuri y detrás de ellos estaba su casa en San Petersburgo.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿En qué momento se enamoró de él?

Le gustaría contestar aquella pregunta, sin embargo, no lo recuerda con exactitud, tan sólo un día lo supo, que estaba totalmente enamorado de aquel valiente y tímido nipón, que robó su corazón tan rápido que ni siquiera se percató de ello. Quién sabe, tal vez había nacido para amarlo.

Incontables han sido las distintas personas que les preguntaban sobre cómo se conocieron, el comienzo de su relación, cómo empezó todo. Para muchas personas podía ser realmente cansado contar lo mismo una y otra vez, repetir oraciones, palabras y hechos que tenías que alinear mentalmente…Sin embargo, no era lo que sucedía con ellos dos, cada que alguien mostraba curiosidad en su relación Viktor lo pensaba; "anden, pregunten, pregúntenme cómo inició todo", entonces lo hacían y de sus labios salían las palabras más animadas, más hermosas, relatando los hechos siempre con la misma o una mayor cantidad de emoción comparada con las anteriores; porque no contaba cualquier historia, era su historia con Yuuri, su historia de amor, y nunca se cansaría de repetir cómo fue que se enamoró de él.

Con aquellos hermosos recuerdos, el mayor alistaba una mesa en el balcón para colocar la cena. Al terminar de acomodar todo, el ruso sintió una fría ventisca recorrer su cuerpo, haciéndolo estremecer y desear que Yuuri despertara para que le envolviera de su calidez en un abrazo. Ante tal anhelo, Viktor sonrió de nuevo, remembrando su día, donde cada que tenía oportunidad, tomaba la mano de su pareja y al instante, miraba como un tierno sonrojo adornaba su rostro.

Era bastante increíble…El como a pesar del frío clima que los envolvía, sus manos entrelazadas se mantenían totalmente cálidas, y en sus labios sentía todo el calor que era capaz de albergar un sol de verano.

Sostener su mano le transmitía la seguridad que no sentía con nadie más, en ningún lugar; esa seguridad que te decía que habías sostenido esa mano durante muchas vidas atrás, y que lo seguirías haciendo hasta que la misma eternidad temblara.

Alma gemela…Yuuri lo era, su alma gemela.

—¿V-Viktor? —escuchó que lo llamaba el nipón, había pasado más de un par de minutos recordando y su pareja había despertado. El ruso miraba como el japonés trataba de acostumbrar su visión a la oscuridad que tenía la sala.

—Hola, cariño —alzó la voz el ruso, captando totalmente la atención de su pareja.

Cuando los ojos color café pudieron distinguir la pequeña mesa en el balcón de su hogar que tenía encima dos platos con su comida favorita junto a un Viktor sonriente, el nipón no entendió que pasaba.

—¿Eh? ¿C-Cuánto tiempo dormí? ¿Es nuestro aniversario? P-Pero tú estás en pijama, yo también… ¡N-No estoy vestido para la ocasión! ¡Yo…!

No obstante, sus atropellados cuestionamientos fueron interrumpidos por la risa del mayor.

—¿D-De que te ríes? ¡Viktor!

—Lo…Lo siento, Yuuri. Eres adorable confundido —respondió, haciendo sonrojar al aludido—. No es nuestro aniversario, apenas y dormiste unas horas.

—¿E-Entonces? —preguntó.

El mayor se acercó al japonés para tomar su mano y acercarlo al balcón.

—Esto es…porque sí —dijo con simpleza—. Porque quería hacer tu comida favorita, porque…quería tener una cena deliciosa contigo, porque quiero… No hay razón, sólo quería dártelo.

Ante la respuesta, el nipón no puedo evitar limpiar un par de lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos, mirándolo tiernamente.

—¿Quieres bailar? —preguntó el ruso.

—Pero…no hay música —respondió el japonés.

—Claro que sí —le dijo el de ojos azules, tomando inmediatamente su cintura para iniciar un suave vaivén.

Yuuri creaba música con su cuerpo, Viktor estaba más que convencido sobre eso, cada día que pasaba junto a él solo reforzaba ese hecho, porque cuando estaba a su lado siempre escuchaba la hermosa melodía que era su voz, cuando lo veía caminar distinguía la suavidad de la más bella sinfonía. Yuuri era música en su estado más puro, la música más encantadora jamás creada.

Después de un par de minutos, Viktor inició un leve tarareo hasta que un suave tono de voz brotó de su garganta, sorprendiendo a su pareja.

—Nunca habías cantado —le dijo el pelinegro con ojos llorosos, dejando que una de las pequeñas gotas saladas que se esforzaba en retener, resbalara.

—Tú eres el único que puede hacerme cantar —contestó Viktor sonriendo, acariciando sus pulgares las mejillas ajenas y besó la frente del japonés, atrayéndolo a su pecho.

Se abrazaron, permaneciendo así por varios minutos, sintiendo como ambos corazones se sincronizaban a cada resonante latido.

—Me gustaría que este momento fuera eterno —comentó en voz suave el nipón, acariciando el pecho contrario con sus dedos.

Viktor sonrió y alzó el mentón del japonés, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Bueno... podemos hacerlo eterno —le dijo, Yuuri rió un poco y lo miró con ternura.

—¿Sí? Y, ¿cómo? —preguntó.

—Así —respondió el ruso, tomando el rostro ajeno entre sus manos para acercar sus labios a la boca ajena, iniciado un roce suave, íntimo. Besándolo con la calma suficiente para repasar el mapa mental que tenía de sus labios, dibujándolo una y otra vez hasta sentirse satisfecho, completo, infinito.

Y la noche transcurrió, las horas fueron pasando entre sonrisas, besos, pasos de baile creados al son de diferentes melodías creadas tan solo con su cuerpo y conexión; donde Viktor hacía aumentar su adoración por la sonrisa de Yuuri, las pequeñas arrugas en sus ojos que se formaban cuando reía, lo brillantes que se veían sus ojos a la luz se la luna…todos esos pequeños detalles que le gustaba ver todos los días.

Los ojos azules miraron al japonés con ternura, deteniendo un poco su vaivén para acariciar su mejilla, acercando sus labios a sus pómulos para besarlos, finalizando con su frente recargada a la contraria.

—Eres hermoso —susurró el ruso—. Eres realmente hermoso.

Sintió como un par de manos viajaban a su espalda, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Tú también lo eres…Viktor es hermoso —murmuró Yuuri, el mayor rió en respuesta.

—No más que tú, amor. No más que tú —dijo el ruso con devoción, acariciando el rostro ajeno con su pulgar.

Ambos se sentían como si fueran parte de un libro, sin embargo, esta era su propio relato, su cuento de hadas, una historia dónde ambos sabían con certeza que no existía un final, dejando únicamente como sello que vivieron, viven y vivirán juntos, por mucho más que para siempre.

Alejándose de su refugio, el nipón miró a los ojos azules de su pareja, esbozando casi instantáneamente una tenue y sincera sonrisa que hizo juego con el brillo que emanaban sus ojos.

—Te amo —musitó—. Te amo, Viktor —susurró, acariciando la mejilla contraria con el dorso de su mano.

El ruso sintió una chispa emocionada emerger en su interior, palpando aquellas ganas de llorar que le producían el ver la honestidad del rostro ajeno, sintiéndose pleno, afortunado, lleno de suerte y amado.

Las manos del mayor viajaron hacia las mejillas contrarias, acunando el rostro del japonés al mismo tiempo que su expresión se suavizaba, dedicándole una sonrisa a su pareja tan llena de cariño y amor como la suya.

Cada que Viktor despertaba, miraba a un ángel a su lado, aquel ser celestial que volteó hacia él, y lo enamoró, lo quiso, lo ama ahora y sabe que lo amará siempre. Yuuri lo encontró y lo aceptó, eso era suficiente para que el ruso se sintiera como la persona más feliz en el mundo, completamente lleno de un sentimiento maravilloso en el corazón.

Y no existía algo más maravilloso que pasar más de una eternidad a su lado.

—Yo también —respondió suavemente—. Yo también te amo, Yuuri —le dijo, alzando el mentón contrario—. Te amo.

El ruso rodeó a su pareja mientras seguía con el vaivén lento de sus cuerpos, hasta que una risilla proveniente de Yuuri le hizo parar.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó el mayor, mirando como el nipón escudaba su sonrisa con la mano.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —dijo el japonés.

—¿Hacer qué? —contestó el ruso alzando una ceja.

—Esto, que una noche sea tan hermosa con el simple hecho de cocinar mi platillo favorito, danzar a la luz de la luna y hacerme sentir tan especial a pesar de que me veo tan somnoliento y fatal —finalizó el menor, dedicándole una suave sonrisa.

Viktor rió ante las palabras de su amante, llevando su diestra hacia un par de hebras negras para acomodarlas detrás de su oreja.

—No es cierto —dijo el ruso, Yuuri le miró confundido.

Pero lo único que necesitó el japonés para sonreír fue un par de brazos que rodearon todo su cuerpo y de unos labios que hicieron cosquillas en sus oídos al susurrar:

 _Luces perfecto esta noche._

* * *

 **Notas finales:** ¡Hola, hola! Uff, tanto tiempo. Este OS lo tenía a medias desde hace un par de meses, me inspiré en la canción "Perfect" de Ed Sheeran, y me alegra haberlo terminado al fin, así que espero que les haya gustado aunque fuese algo corto, tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo lleno de amor (∩˃o˂∩)

Y bueno, como siempre, ojalá que hayan disfrutado la lectura y de mis cursilerías, espero estarnos leyendo pronto.

 _Les manda un gran abrazo,_

—K.


End file.
